


A Favor

by allthefallenangels



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefallenangels/pseuds/allthefallenangels
Summary: you go to Lucifer for a favor but you have no way to repay him. so he takes sympathy on you and says it’s all on him. years later, he’s in the need of help and you somehow happen to be the only person that can help him.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! I originally wrote this on tumblr and I'm going to be posting all my work on here!! my tumblr is allthefallenangels as well :))

Lux was the last place you wanted to be, after your last experience in this club, you swore to yourself to never return. Inching closer to the front of the line, you took a deep breath before finally being allowed to enter the club. You wavered through the sweaty bodies, moving towards the bar. A woman stepped in front of you, laughing drunkenly at her friend, causing your fast paced body to erupt through the crowd like a bull. You crashed forward, tripping over the girl and into brown eyed, devil of a man. The man turned around, his shirt soaked with the burning smell of whisky.  
“Oh my god- I am so sorry!” you blurted out, your face reddening by the minute as you attempt to find a way to clean the man’s deeply damaged shirt that has no potential of being revived. “First you spill my drink all over me then you say Dad’s name right in bloody front of me?” The man, ready for a lecture, paused as he began to look you up and down “my, my, my! Now, what do we have here?” The man purred, leaning forward to inspect you a little bit more. “Come, sit with me, darling.” He gestured to a seat at the bar, taking a seat himself. You shuffled silently to the stool.  
Your flustered feelings intensified as your eyes gazed through the club, searching for the owner. “Now, tell me, what is it that you truly desire.” your gaze returned to the man in front of you, the feeling of truth bubbling inside your chest. “I... I want... I want to find Lucifer Morningstar.” you blurted out, your face flushing a dark red as the man in front of you let out a boisterous chuckle. “Well, it appears you’ve found me, love. Now, tell me, what is it that I can help you with?”  
“Well, the thing is... I’ve royally screwed up. I’m sure you’ve probably heard this a million times but a friend of mine convince me to help her start a company. I thought it was a good idea to do college on top of helping my good friend start her business. I managed to pass, getting my degree, but when my friend started to get money from customers, she back-stabbed me and said I was merely a donor.” Que a gasp from Lucifer. “So, here I am, broke, on the brink of homelessness, and with a useless degree because this shitty economy won’t do anything good for me.”  
Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, leaning on his fist. “So I’m assuming you need to take a loan?” He questioned, causing you to shake your head. “That’s the thing, I don’t want your money. I don’t think it’s fair for me to ask for your money when I could easily sell my soul to Capital Loans or some other life sucking loan agency. All I need is help finding a job, the problem is that I can’t give you anything.” You paused, looking away in shame. “I mean, it’s pathetic really, I hate asking for help and burdening others.. but i truly just don’t know what to do.” Your voice cracked as you began to tap your fingers anxiously against one another.  
“I underst-” before you could continue speaking, Lucifer turned you to look at him. “It’s not pathetic.” He assured you, leaning back against the bar. “I can contact a friend of mine, get you whatever job you’d like. About the repayment..” Lucifer hesitated, looking around before leaning forward towards you. “Don’t worry about it.” He murmured softly, causing your eyes to widen. “Are.. are you sure?” You couldn’t believe the amount of relief that flowed through you as he assured you that there was no debt to worry abour.  
“I can’t thank you enough, Lucifer.” You murmured softly, looking into his eyes. Lucifer nodded slowly, looking on the outside street. "Don't worry about it, darling. I don't know what, but something about you makes me want to help you." You couldn't help but let out a laugh "That's the first time I've heard that in my life." You followed his gaze, watching someone jaywalk across the street.  
"It appears that this is my que to leave." You looked at Lucifer, noticing he was getting ready to speak with the approaching person. A stiff looking woman whose hair appeared to be tied up in a headache inducing bun. "Thanks again, Lucifer." Your last thanks appeared to go unnoticed as he abruptly walked away, cheering the name "Detective"

After receiving help from Lucifer, the next day you received ten different calls from ten different companies, all offering phenomenal positions in your dream job. You were finally able to buy your own apartment, get a couple plants, and live the life you've always dreamed of. It all felt unreal, until one day, it was.  
"The fuck do you mean I'm being relocated." your eyes flared with rage as you stared at your quivering boss. After working in the office for two and half years, you've managed to make some of the bestest friends you've ever had. "Well, we're opening a new location and I'd like for you to be the operating manager. Oversee that portion of the company." You froze in your spot, your eyes widening. "Me? Manager?? Wh.. Where even is the location going to be?" Your voice was quiet, watching as your boss glanced down at his sheet of paper.  
"You know that club Lux? It's going to be right next door." You couldn't help but let out a chuckle before nodding slowly. "Sounds like the perfect place for a professional business to be" you teased your manager who couldn't help but chuckle. "How about you stop by? See the feel of the place and if you'll like it or not? And greet the neighbour?"  
An opportunity to stop by Lux and thank Lucifer for everything he's done for you was something you weren't going to miss. Cruising through the busy streets walk of Los Angeles, you let a quiet sigh. Approaching the club, you noticed the lack of a line which was rather strange for the popular place. Daytime or not.  
The stranger part of things was seeing the "Closed" sign on the door. Opening the club doors, you creeped in quietly. "Lucifer?" you called out softly, an eerie feeling creeping across your skin. Goosebumps trailed down your back, the silence was deafening.  
After noticing a nearby elevator, you entered it and got off at the top floor. After hearing rumors of Lucifer's daring adventures in the romance region, you knew exactly where his penthouse was. You creeped through the room, fully aware that you were trespassing at this point and could be putting yourself in danger.  
A muffled sound came from a nearby room, causing you to scrunch your eyebrows together. approaching the room, large shadows filled your vision. You entered the bedroom slowly, your eyes widening as you saw the sight before you. Two large angel wings filled your vision, causing your jaw to drop.  
"Holy Shit." you breathed out, causing the man in front of you to turn around. "Oh my god, you're literally the devil." you choked out with a surprised laugh. Shock flooded Lucifer's features as he moved towards you. "What's with you and saying Dad's name." Lucifer muttered to himself, retracting his wings.  
You took a step back, reevaluating your situation. "I mean, holy fuck." you murmured to yourself, looking up at Lucifer, who happened to watch you cautiously. "You're literally the devil." You shook your head softly, "Never thought I'd actually meet you now." you looked up at him, letting out a laugh as he approached you. "You're taking this a lot easier than I expected."  
"Yeah, well, I figured you existed but a lot of what the bible says is kinda bullshit?? No offence, of course." you put your hands up in defence. "Not that I'm saying it's all bullshit, but God hasn't done anything for two thousand years. Things have got to be outdated by just a little bit." you had the urge to ramble but cut yourself off, looking at Lucifer curiously.  
"Well, in this case, I'm going to need your help." Lucifer murmured softly, walking over to you. "And since you're the only person that knows my truth, it appears that you're the only person that can help me." you nodded slowly, leaning against the door frame. "Well, how can I help you?"

"I'm going to need you to cut off my wings."


End file.
